


keep it simple let it turn right inside (forget the night i spent)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Queen Prompts [79]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Pining, Strength Kink, Sub Brian May, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Brian has a very enjoyable dream about his bandmates.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: Queen Prompts [79]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1265597
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	keep it simple let it turn right inside (forget the night i spent)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill.

Freddie tosses him onto the bed. Brian yelps as he bounces on the slightly creaky frame. He sees Freddie’s dark eyes watching him, but as Brian tries to sit up, hands wrap around his wrist and pull his arms above his head. John kisses each finger and Brian whines as John then sucks on them. His attention is drawn to how small his hands look in John’s. Freddie straddles him and rests his bum on Brian’s stomach, grinding down slightly. He gasps as he feels the muscles in Freddie’s thighs squeeze his ribs.

“Please. Please. Please,” Brian gasps and repeats.

Freddie’s weight on him keeps him from thrusting his hips upward and John’s grip keeps him from reaching down and taking care of himself.

“Easy, pretty boy,” Roger’s voice appears by his ear.

Brian jumps.

“Gonna make you feel good.”

Freddie’s body is blocking his view of Roger. Something cold and wet hits his dick and he moans which is swallowed by a kiss from John and Freddie reaches under his nightshirt and pinches his nipples just as Roger’s hand rotates around his dick.

John pulls away, holding both wrists in one hand – oh god – and tangles his fingers in Brian’s curls, scratching and pulling lightly, “what do you want us to do, baby?”

“Wanna come! Please let me come. Sirs, please let me come!”

Roger’s hand works quickly and perfectly, pressing against each of Brian’s sensitive spots with practiced ease. Every once and while Roger’s hand goes to cup his balls and squeezes before running a single finger along the vein on the underside of his dick.

His orgasm surprises him, and he comes with a near scream, especially as Freddie presses his legs into his side and John’s fingers dig into the soft underside of his flesh.

Brian wakes up to the _beep beep beep_ of his alarm. He grumbles and slaps it off. As he moves his legs to stand, he flushes as he feels something sticky in his pants – and he is still half aroused.

“Christ,” he says as he rolls onto his back to cover his face with his arm.

He can’t believe he is still having wet dreams about his bandmates. Brian would blame Roger and Freddie, because it isn’t uncommon for those two to wrestle each other to the ground while John watches and picks at his fingers. He wants those fingers in him.

His phone rings. Brian rolls back over, ignoring the mess in his trousers.

“Hullo?”

Brian winces at his voice, it sounds like he has spent the night with a dick in his mouth – he probably could get Roger the entire way in his mouth while Freddie keeps his head from pulling back. His hand slips under his waistband, but he shakes his head. Phone call first.

“Brimi!” Freddie chirps, “it sounds like you had a fun weekend!”

They had a party Friday night; Brian vaguely remembers drinking far too much and then leaving with the first bloke with pretty gray eyes and brown hair – unfortunately not John. His Saturday had been an extension of that night, Brian hums as he thinks about how fucked out he had been – ah, Freddie is still talking.

“And I know we were expected in the studio today at 10, but I’ve got to take Oscar to the vet, the poor dear isn’t eating, so we’ve booked it for later in the day, does 2:00 work for you? Of course, it does, we’d still be recording then. Bye, Brian!”

He blinks. Freddie had sounded surprisingly chipper for it being – he squints at his alarm clock eight in the morning and for one of his cats being sick. Brian sets the phone back on the hook and stares at the ceiling, slipping his hand back under his waistband and grips his half-hard and messy cock.

Brian closes his eyes and tries to imagine that its Dream Roger’s hand, pressing at each of the best spots with the band of his thumb. His dick is still slick from the come but he reaches under the pillow for the lube that had been forgotten there and using his jaw he pops the cap open. Some of it smears across his face.

He pulls his hand out and uses the friction of the bed to shimmy his pants down to the middle of his thighs. Brian squirts a generous amount on his fingers before angling his hips up and pressing one into him. John’s fingers would add a greater stretch he knows, and his callouses would feel so much better. Using some of the lube that dribbled on his stomach and what is left on his dick. He tries to make the timing a beat off as though two people are working him.

A second finger is pushed in and he can curl his finger into his prostate, Brian slowly leans forward with the pressure so that his face is pressed into the mattress and his ass is up. He closes his eyes, imagining that John’s warm hands are rubbing up his back and opening whispering and calling him baby. His tongue lolls out and he wants something in his mouth, preferably Freddie’s dick.

Brian pushes a third finger in and speeds up his hand on dick before sliding it down to rolls his balls in his palms. He keeps pressing up against his prostate and he can feel drool pool in the corner of his mouth. His legs are shaking, and he can feel his orgasm building in his stomach. He moans and whines and gasps.

For a second, he is in a free fall and then his orgasm crashes over him and he falls forward into his mess. Brian continues twisting his fingers in his ass for a few more seconds until the sensation is overwhelming him – exactly like how he knows John would. He pulls his hand from his dick.

He lays in his afterglow for a few minutes before rolling onto his back and checking the clock. Half eleven. Brian stares, his brain foggy enough that it muffled the alarm that he is going to need to look presentable. He rolls over more and carefully eases his fingers out. The stickiness over everything makes his nose wrinkle. Brian hums and bends over further to open his bottom drawer and pulls out a dark blue plug and then rolls onto his back grabbing the lube – he makes a mental note to buy more – and spreads it on the toy before slipping it in.

He sighs happily at the sensation. Hopefully, this will be enough to distract him from his thoughts about his bandmates today.

* * *

When Brian arrives at the studio, he is surprised to see that he is the last one to arrive. He swallows and rocks back on the plug slightly when he sees those obnoxiously short shorts of Freddie and John. Roger has his shirt unbuttoned and open on his chest and Freddie is wearing a tank top that leaves his arms on full display.

Brian sticks his hands in his pockets and strolls in, hopefully as casual as possible. Roger looks up as he enters with a bright grin.

“Have fun this morning?”

He tilts his head, his heart stopping when he thinks that his bandmates somehow knew what he dreamed about and then did.

“What? I enjoyed sleeping in a bit more?”

John snickers, “sleeping in? That’s what we’re calling now?

Brian frowns which makes Roger snicker into his drums and John to turns around to hide his laughter. Freddie lets out a tiny laugh before tapping his face. He reaches up and feels something, he turns around to look in the glass separating the recording area from the sound booth and chokes.

There is a dried smear of lube on his jaw. He flushes and ducks his face into his hands. This is better than them finding out he dreams about them, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, leave your thoughts and comments below or come talk to me on Tumblr!


End file.
